Utilizador Discussão:Thales César
Bem-vindos à minha página de discussão! Esta página serve para tirar qualquer dúvida que vocês tenham comigo ou com alguma coisa relacionado à Star Wars Wiki. Também pode-se fazer solicitações que exijam intervenções de burocrata. Por favor, ao deixar-me uma nova mensagem, insira cabeçalho e assine. Desta forma, entrarei em contanto com você mais rapidamente. 500px|link=User:Thales César Mensagem Ok irei dar uma re-lida nos dois manuais, é que sou mais prático, apenas tenho uma confusão nessa parte da fonte e por isso irei ler um pouco e ver outras páginas pra ver as edições, valeu mesmo. Re:Sobre links Cânon e Legends Olá Thales! Queira me desculpar minha falta de atenção, pois estou acostumado com o layout da wiki do Fallout onde os mboxes de esboços ficam no superior da página, prometo que lerei o manual. A respeito da substituição, eu fiquei um pouco confuso, pois havia escrito na página de edição cânon:C3-PO e cânon:R2-D2 mas o link para as páginas ficava em vermelho como inexistente. Espero que eu seja esclarecido quanto à isso. :[[User:Glauber0|''' Glauber0']][[User talk:Glauber0| ''Howdy!]] 23h55min de 27 de Dezembro, 2015 Erros e bugs do Editor Visual Olá Thales! Bem, apesar de o editor visual criar predefinições condensadas ele tem seus benefícios. Eu entrei em contato com você porque eu queria saber qual é o motivo de eu não poder editar NENHUM artigo Cânon com o Visual. Bem, eu tento mas não vai. Não sei o que é, e espero que você saiba e se puder corrigir, alertar a wiki ou fazer alguma coisa, espero a tua compreensão! Obrigado! Mat the force be with us! Darth Yeelhoy[http://pt.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Utilizador_Discuss%C3%A3o:Darth_Yeelhoy (discussão)] 14h29min 28 de Dezembro de 2015 *Olá de novo, bem, eu já me acostumei com o clássico então eu posso esperar até que esse problema se resolva, SE ele FOR resolvido. *'Darth Yeelhoy[http://pt.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Utilizador_Discuss%C3%A3o:Darth_Yeelhoy '''(holonet)]'' 14h56min 28 de Dezembro de 2015 Mensagem Olá Thales, Bom vim aqui pra falar de um bug, bom veja: http://imgur.com/rtNv2ZT, Star Wars 7 sumiu, bom veja ai, dependendo pode ser que meu computador bugou, ou sumiu mesmo Darth watt (discussão) 13h35min de 29 de Dezembro de 2015 (UTC) :Watt, por favor, insira um cabeçalho antes de sua mensagem. Thales César (discussão) 14h31min de 29 de Dezembro de 2015 (UTC) Cabana do Mal Olá Thales, Aconteceu um inprevisto, eu criei a página Cânon:Dagobah um dos pontos de interresse era Cânon:Cabana do Mal isto porque eu traduzi mal, o legends seria Cabana do Lado Sombrio, ou seja o titulo está errado, eu admito a culpa foi minha, e agora oq posso fazer pra consertar? UDY criou a Pagina sendo Cabana do Mal mesmo, e agora oq eu faço? Darth watt (discussão) 23h07min de 30 de Dezembro de 2015 (UTC) Não é cabana é caverna Thales não é cabana é caverna, desculpa Darth watt (discussão) 23h16min de 30 de Dezembro de 2015 (UTC) Cruz da Morte Thales como eu ponho aquela cruz q indica que alguem morre em uma batalha? Darth watt (discussão) 19h13min de 1 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) : :–Resolvido via Chat Tenente Hey! Eu virei tenente, estou atualmente com 69 edições em Cânon e pf me coloque lá no cabeçalho Patente, em Star Wars Wiki:Projeto Cânon. Obrigado, e May the Force be with us! :Darth Yeelhoy[[User talk:Darth Yeelhoy| (holonet)]] XhYmin T de Z de U Teste Olá Thales, Me explique o motivo desta categoria: http://pt.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Categoria:Teste E em os links estão errados, como eu faço para solicitar ao Bot? Obrigado, e May the Force be with us! :Darth Yeelhoy[[User talk:Darth Yeelhoy| (holonet)]] 20h20min 02 de Janeiro de 2016 Categoria:Teste Oi Thales, bem, me explique como a categoria pode nos ser útil? E também me explique como eu ativei o BB-8. May the force be with us! Darth Yeelhoy[[User talk:Darth Yeelhoy| (holonet)]] 18h02min 03 de de Janeiro de 2016 Infobox cidade Olá Thales, nos não temos prefeito na infobox de cidade? os cara de Wookieepedia tem,eu iria editar Cidade das Nuvens, ai me deparei que a infobox de cidade não tem prefeito, veja http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Cloud_City Darth watt (discussão) 17h29min de 9 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Mensagem Oi Thales, não estou entendendo a forma que vocês estão organizando a wiki. Estão abrindo toda uma sessão referente ao cânone e estão marcando os personagens como Legends também? Provavelmente o rumo dos personagens vai mudar e como ficará a organização quando houver essas diferenças? Já li o material referenciado mas isso não me foi respondido. abraço Cidade das Nuvens Olá Thales estou com um problema em Cidade das Nuvens, seguinte uma imagem que deveria estar no seção História esta na seção Nos bastidores, e a imagem de Boba Fett, teria como me ajudar?Darth watt (discussão) 17h28min de 16 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) : Mace Windu é careca Olá Thales, gostaria de saber se é considerado vandalismo colocar na infobox de Mace Windu que ele é careca onde tem escrito |cabelo= ? Darth watt (discussão) 15h03min de 19 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC)